


Secret Track

by FoxontheMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coughing, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Fever, Sick Castiel, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxontheMoon/pseuds/FoxontheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Season's 5 The song remains the same, Castiel spent most of his grace to travel back to the present and ends up pretty human with expected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**"You've been out for days. I was worried you were dead."**  
  
Castiel sits up suddenly and regrets the movement almost immediately as the room starts to spin. He closes his eyes and covers them with a hand, a strange sound escaping his lips. He doesn’t feel good. His grace is low, his head is throbbing and he doesn’t remember how he came to be lying on a bed.  
  
He hears Dean’s voice on his right, way closer than before and feels a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.  
  
“Whoa, just lie back down Cas, there’s no rush. We made it back to the present, Sam and I are alive and Anna is… well… she isn’t.”  
  
Cas takes a breath, and realize he’s taking a breath. He needs to breathe! This is worrying. On the other hand, the room has stopped spinning so he opens his eyes to see Dean looking at him with concern in his eyes. Did Dean say Anna was dead?  
  
“What…” he attempts to inquire but breaks out coughing. Dean grabs a glass of water on the counter of the small two bed motel room they been staying at and help him up before making him drink a few sips.  
  
“Yeah, she’s dead” he explains “Michael smote her and zapped us back here. Not before spitting nonsense about bloodlines and destiny but… we got back okay.”  
  
Castiel pushes the glass away with a strange look on his face. Something is wrong, he can feel the pull of gravity on his body, his eyelids are drooping, his breathing is accelerating and…  
  
“HAEEEtshee”  
  
Castiel has seen the Winchesters sneeze a few times but had yet to experience it himself. It shouldn’t have been possible but then again…  
  
“Cas??”  
  
It might be a result of his depleted grace; the impression of augmented gravity, the need to breathe and…  
  
“EEEt'Kch”  
  
…to sneeze. The feeling is not altogether unpleasant but he’s still surprised to be doing it. From the look on Dean’s face, he’s not the only one.  
  
“Talk to me, Cas”  
  
But Cas doesn’t know what to say except “I sneezed”.  
  
Dean snorted “Yeah I’ve noticed! But you never did it before” his eyes narrows “so why the change?”  
  
His hand was hovering, slowly making its way toward Cas when the lock turned and he retreated, looking toward the door as Sam entered the room with two grocery bags.  
  
“Sam!! Look who is back to the land of the living!” Dean said a little too cheerfully.  
  
Sam turned around and dropped the bags on the table. “Hey! You’re awake!” He smiled “How you feeling?”  
  
Castiel hesitated then frowned. “I am unsure.”  
  
Dean’s smile dropped fast. “Wait, What?”  
  
“As I was about to say to your brother” the angel rubbed at his nose “my grace is greatly… sniff…. greatly depleted. This trip was a very taxing one and I’m afraid I’m very close to human right now”  
  
This time Dean’s hand landed on the angel forehead and he issued a low whistle at the heat he found there.  
  
“So that’s why you’ve been sneezing. Picked up…” a new sneeze from Castiel forced him to repeat “Picked up a bug in 1978?”  
  
The angel rubbed at his pinkish nostrils, looking at him sheepishly.  
  
“I haven’t eaten any insect while I was...”  
  
“h'tigx”  
  
They both turned toward Sam still pinching his nose and Dean’s hand dropped from Castiel’s forehead. “Oh”  
  
“Yeah sorry” Sam apologized while he was searching the grocery bag for tissues “I think I gave you my cold”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and caught the box Sam threw him.  
  
“Awesome!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange how this admission changed the whole mood. Dean scrubbed at his face, suddenly somber, got on his feet to grab a bottle of beer that was in one of the grocery bag, opened it with a twist and silently went to sit on one corner of the bed where the droopy eyed angel was resting.  
  
“So… what then?” he took a big sip then continued “How long 'til your batteries are full again?”  
  
Cas’ frown deepened “ I don't have... “  
  
“ It’s an exp ****ression, Cas “ he interrupted him “ I meant your grace. How long 'til you’re angeled up again? “ He took another big gulp of beer and added “ I don't wanna press the issue but we're kind of on the clock with Michael and Lucif… “  
  
“ Dean... “ Sam started.  
  
“ What? “ Dean asked a little harshly, turning toward his brother.  
  
“ Look at him...” Sam continued and now Dean could hear the hint of congestion that he had missed earlier, hidden in his words “He's not really in any state to listen to your whining about destiny right now.”  
  
Dean considered his barely angelic friend, remarking on his twitchy pink nostrils and slightly crossed eyed look.  
  
“Yeah” he admitted softly “I guess you're... Hey, stop doing that!” He battered Cas’ hand who was gearing up to wipe at his irritated nostrils with the sleeve of his overcoat.  
  
“My dose... it is leakigg.” He said between sniffles “It's very ugcodfortable.”  
  
“Yeah” he chuckled “there's tissues for that. Sam can you…” He lifted his hand just in time to catch the box Sam was throwing at him and presented it to the angel. «Here, blow your nose.”  
  
The blank stare he gave him said it all.  
  
“You know how to… blow your nose… right?”  
  
Castiel sniffed then blinked weary blue eyes. “I’b fabiliar with the expressiod but I’ve dever had to” he air-quoted the rest of the sentence “blow by dose”  
  
Dean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and when he turned toward his brother for help, he was already disappearing in the bathroom.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
The door closed as he said “I'm taking a shower”  
  
A few seconds later, the sound of the starting shower removed all hopes of having his brother’s help on the matter. Would it have been too much to help teach the angel nasal duties as he was the one who got him sick in the first place? He sighed to himself. Typical Sam really.  
  
Cas’ congested voice reminded him of the subject at hand.  
  
“How does ode blow its dose?” Castiel had taken a few tissues from the box and was looking at them with his trademarked head tilt.  
  
“Oh, you just hold them…” a few strong and unstifled sneezes were coming from the bathroom, distracting him for a few seconds but he shook his head before looking back at Cas and continuing “you hold them against your nose” he said, miming the action “then you blow air through it”  
  
A little squeak and a bout of cough rewarded the angel who complained “It’s dot very efficiedt” he attempted to sniff again to no avail “The air isd't paaah… passing through veeeh… very buch aaah… aETTSH ”  
  
Dean had ample warning this time so he was able to push the hand holding the used tissues on Castiel mouth as he sneezed messily against them.  
  
“Add it tickles” the angel finished into them.  
  
“I know but keep at it” Dean said tapping his shoulder as he got back on his feet to rap at the bathroom door to tell Sam to keep some of the warm water for Cas. He wasn’t sure Sam heard but less than 5 minute later it stopped.  
  
After spending his energy on unsuccessfully ridding his nose of its blockage, Cas was now quiet. His head resting on the headboard and the hand holding the used tissues slack on his side. Dean was pretty sure he was asleep.  
  
In the meanwhile, he’s prepared everything to care for his sick brother and friend on the bedside table but wondering, in the light of what he’s learned today, if he shouldn’t ask for a cot to the motel manager. He’s not really a germaphobe but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to get sick right now.  
  
When Sam get out of the shower in PJs, he hands him the meds with a glass of water with an apologetic smile. Sam takes it with a nod then slide into the other bed.  
  
Dean looks toward the window. It’s dark out, the room is paid for at least another day and the angel is sleeping soundly although in a very uncomfortable position. The elder Winchester decides that if he was okay sleeping beside an unconscious angel for a few days, he could as well sleep besides him now. He moves the angel to a more comfortable position without him waking up, slip under the cover and falls asleep soon after...


End file.
